There are separate, and somewhat competing, trends in the computer industry regarding size of computer equipment. On one hand, the diagonal size of display devices (e.g., color liquid crystal displays (LCD)) is increasing, while on the other hand the enclosure size for computer systems is shrinking. Many times computer users, especially home-based users, place the computer system physically behind the display device, effectively hiding the computer system.
However, while placing the computer system physically behind the display device may be aesthetically pleasing, such a placement makes access to the power button on the computer system difficult. Some manufactures have attempted to address power button access difficulties by having a double pole, single throw (DPST) push button on the display device. One set of contacts on the DPST push button performs power control on the display device, while the other set of contacts couple to the computer system over dedicated power control lines and perform power control on the computer system. However, such an arrangement requires a separate, dedicated and non-standard connection between the display device and the computer system to accommodate providing the power-on or power-off signal to the computer system. Moreover, the additional cost of a DPST switch in the display device drives up cost, which cost may make the display device less attractive to consumers, especially where an attached computer system does not have the capability to have power remotely controlled. Other options for controlling power to both the display device and the computer system include use of a power strip; however, removing power from the computer abruptly and without warning, as is the case by turning off the power strip, may cause computer system errors.